Lestat Reincarnate
Biography Lestat Reincarnate (born July 13, 1981 in 7th Circle, Daemons Hell) is the dictator ruler of Daemons Hell. Like many other dictators, he rose to power after a military coup was staged on April 26, 2008. Not surprisingly, his first order of business was to dismiss the elected government and suspend the democratic process, effectively assuming total control over his subjects. Three of the four Generals, responsible for staging the coup, were later convicted and executed for treason. It should be noted that those were the only victims of an otherwise bloodless coup. Shortly after assuming total control over Daemons Hell, Lestat realized that although his internal power was absolute, his nation could never survive without external support. Therefore, on April 27, 2008 he announced that Daemons Hell is joining the ranks of the 3rd world power at the time - the New Polar Order. Several members of the former government opposed this decision, however they were quickly silenced and this is the last record of internal unrest ever since. Few historians dare question Lestat's decision to join the New Polar Order, but many agree that the timing was less than perfect. The GATO Conflcit was at its peak at the time and remnants of the Federation of Armed Nations were still a menace to the lower strength members of both Orders. Lestat quickly found himself fighting on several fronts, after being attacked by members of both GATO and FAN. Although not completely ready for such encounters, Daemons Hell proved to be a formidable opponent and soon took the battle to the enemy, engaging in several offensive campaigns. The nation of Daemons Hell participated in two less popular campaigns - BLEU-GUN War (June 18 — July 4, 2008) and the NpO-FIST War (June 18 — June 24, 2008), earning Lestat another Polar warrior award and an Arctic Thunder recognition. The New Polar Order had formidable military might and the future looked bright for the young dictator and his nation. After marginal victories in all the previous campaigns, Daemons Hell enjoyed remarkable growth and prosperity. All that was about to change when on August 11, 2008 the Second Patriotic War (most commonly known as War of The Coalition) began. The New Polar Order was facing impossible odds, but fought bravely for over a month. Just like many other Polar nations, Daemons Hell was nearly destroyed, suffering heavy damage under Coalition fire. The inevitable surrender (September 11, 2008) marked the first military defeat in the history of the New Polar Order and Daemons Hell. April 8, 2009 will forever be remembered in Daemons Hell as The Black Wednesday. Too involved with affairs within the New Polar Order (as Deputy Minister of Love), Lestat had neglected his own nation for far too long and eventually this complacency led him into a trap. Provocateurs had spread among the population, undermining the dictator's authority. Dismissing multiple warnings from his advisers, Lestat had ignored the threat for far too long. On the morning of April 8, 2009 began the first and only (to date) uprising in Daemons Hell. The unprepared militia quickly disbanded or joined the protesters. At 11 AM, on the very same day, they had already seized control of the 7th Circle Palace. Lestat's reign seemed to have come to an end and he himself was rumored to have been killed. But the leaders of the April Revolution were unprepared, disorganized and inexperienced. Their attempt to resurrect Democracy failed miserably (mostly due to power struggles among themselves) and effectively threw the country into chaos. But the nightmare was just beginning. Old enemies and raiders quickly learned what was happening and seized the opportunity. Without leadership and without the protection of the New Polar Order, Daemons Hell became an easy target. Without even bothering with a formal declaration of war or a Casus Belli, the coincidental coalition of raiders invaded on April 14. The remains of the already scattered military were quickly overcome by the enemy and the pillage began. The rumors of Lestat's demise however were greatly exaggerated. During the events of April 8, he was abroad, on a Polar Council meeting. Devastated by the news and suddenly without a home, he managed to get his family out of the country and had no choice but to watch what was happening from afar. When he realized that the attempt at democracy had no chance of succeeding, Lestat decided to take back what was rightfully his. Since it was impossible to directly involve the New Polar Order (due to its strict policy of no interference in an individual nation's internal affairs), Lestat knew that his only choice was to turn to his closest friends in the Order. His call was answered by Darth Actorbass of Lamunavia and Zbaldwin of Proko. With their help Lestat returned to Daemons Hell on May 7, 2009. Lestat's liberating forces quickly overpowered the aggressors and drove them back well beyond the nation's borders. On May 8, 2009 Lestat officially returned to the throne of Daemons Hell and the nation's membership in the New Polar Order was quickly renewed later the same day. Polar Career First Steps in the Ministry of Peace Six days after FIST Surrendered (July 10, 2008) to the forces of the New Polar Order Lestat was recruited by the Polar Ministry of Peace and joined the ranks of MiniPax as a Non-Commissioned Officer (Sergeant) of Black Marsh Battalion, under the command of Major Askanitherotund. On August 5, 2008 Lestat graduated with Honors from the Polar Officer Training School and two weeks later (August 29, 2008) was promoted to the rank of Major, assuming his first command as Black Marsh Battalion commanding officer. Lestat remained there until October 5, 2008, when he was transferred to Tyga Battalion, where he shared command with his ex-NCO and good friend FoxFire. Less than a month later (November 2, 2008), Lestat was promoted to the rank of Colonel and appointed as Sueden Battalion commanding officer, where he served with Sergeant Arthur Graves, already a battalion NCO. Lestat's time in Sueden was too brief (less than two weeks) to produce the positive results he had hoped for. On November 13, 2008 Lestat joined the ranks of Polar Senior Command, assuming the role of Brigadier General and Polaris Brigade commanding officer. On January 18, 2009 he was promoted to the rank of Major General. On March 2, 2009 Lestat's early military career ended with his election to the Polar Council. Deputy Minister of Love Having spent the better part of his early Polar Career in the Ministry of Peace, everyone expected that Lestat would continue his path there. It came as a surprise to everyone when it was announced that he will be the next Deputy Ministry of Love instead. Put in an entirely new situation and out of his comfort zone, Lestat had to learn adapt quickly. Fortunately the Ministry was under the command of one of the oldest, most experienced and most respected members of Polaris - GEwilliam, filling in for the current Minister of Love BraveNewWorld, who was on an indefinite leave at the time. Lestat took this opportunity to learn from GEwilliam and quickly got a handle on the day-to-day operations within the Ministry. His biggest accomplishment was the revival of the Polar Big/Little Brother Program, designed to provide mentoring to the young members of the Order. Lestat's first tour in Council ended in controversy. After a heated ideological argument with two of the older and more experienced members of the Government, his emotions prevailed over his better judgment and he resigned his office. Back to Basics As it is often the case with emotional decisions, Lestat came to regret his resignation mere months after the fact. In late 2009 tensions on Planet Bob began to escalate, the world was hungry for war. Recognizing the situation, Lestat decided that it was finally time to return to active duty in the Ministry of Peace. After proving himself once more as a Seneschal during the A Few Good Men campaign and the Bi-Polar War, Lestat was eventually reinstated to the rank of Lieutenant General, where he remained until his second election to Council in April 2010. Deputy Minister of Plenty Exactly one year after his resignation, Lestat returned to Council. Once again however, despite his experience in the MiniPax, he was sent to a different Ministry - MiniPlenty. The Ministry had suffered a steady decline for many months and it was clear to both the newly appointed Minister (Cookavich) and his deputy that they had their work cut out for them. It took a lot of effort, but eventually they managed to get rid of the plaguing bureaucracy and revitalized several critical areas in the Ministry, most notably the Technology Purveying Department. First Tour as Deputy Minister of Peace In June 2010 Lestat was transferred from the Ministry of Plenty to the Ministry of Peace. The next few months were quiet and were marked mostly by administrative work and internal restructuring within the Ministry. Lestat remained Deputy Minister until his retirement in August 2010. Retirement Is Not For Everyone In September 2011 trouble was once again brewing on Planet Bob. Severely disliked by their enemies, it seemed that Polaris was about to be involved in yet another global conflict. Under the circumstances, it was clear that the time for retirement was over. On October 05, 2011 Lestat once again returned to active duty in the Ministry of Peace and was appointed as the new Polar General - the highest non-governmental rank in the Ministry. He retained the rank until his third election to Council in November. War Campaigns (in chronological order) Fan Wars: Episode II (December 17, 2007 - September 11, 2008) Spanish Cats Can Cry (April 26, 2008 — July 21, 2008) Watered Down GUNs (June 18, 2008 — July 4, 2008) FIST Fight (June 18, 2008 — June 24, 2008) Great Patriotic War II (August 11, 2008 - September 11, 2008) A Few Good Men War (January 20, 2010 — April 4, 2010) The Bi-Polar War (January 29, 2010 — April 4, 2010) Operation Bite Me (January 17, 2011 - March 13, 2011) Category:Individuals Category:Member of New Polar Order